


寄居圣诞袜的勇者们

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito





	寄居圣诞袜的勇者们

寄居圣诞袜的勇者们

阳斗在理解了世界上没有圣诞老人之前的最后一个圣诞节前，对家里父亲和哥哥，递上了转交给圣诞老人的信件。他的父亲和哥哥小心翼翼的收起来，然后一起装作无事发生。直到趁着阳斗不在家时，让轨道七守着门口，两人才一起如临大敌的小心拆开——

致亲爱的圣诞老人先生：

一年不见，您还好吗？

今年我身上发生了很多事情，但现在的我已经有了世界上最好的爸爸和哥哥，也不再生病了，请不要再担心我啦！明年春天，我就要离开家去上学了，我很高兴。但是我很担心，爸爸和哥哥没有我在身边会不会很寂寞？所以我想拜托您在圣诞节帮帮我：

请问，我今年可以得到一只小猫咪吗？它不需要是名贵的猫，也不需要太漂亮，只要健康一点，不讨厌我和我的家人就可以。因为我希望，它能在我不在家的时候替我陪陪家人们。谢谢您啦！

菲卡和快斗一起对着这封信看了三遍，之后两人不约而同的沉默了一会儿，用于品味阳斗真是可爱又懂事的孩子这件事。最后互相对视了一眼，调出阳斗连着几个月的体检报告仔细查看了过敏相关的内容，确认猫毛不在此列后，郑重的互相点了点头。

两星期后，克里斯开车，载着给圣诞老人发信的小朋友和接到圣诞老人回信并且带弟弟去看礼物的快斗，一起奔向心城最大的宠物中心。按照预约，他们会跟阳斗一起看看圣诞老人提供给他的选项，然后让阳斗自己做最后的选择——幼猫容易受惊，确定选项前最好不要轻易带离熟悉的环境；天城家在关乎日常生活的事情上，也并不喜欢高调或者铺张。

克里斯则是因为家里养过狗，被邀请来当参谋的。快斗虽然自己从七岁起就知道世界上没有圣诞老人——他自己看关于极地气象研究书籍的时候顺便了解到的——但他从未觉得遗憾，因为他早早学会了自己动手给父母准备礼物；也从未怠慢过圣诞节，尤其是对给弟弟挑选礼物上。

在出发前，克里斯和满心期待的小朋友沟通过，讲解一些选择幼年动物的小技巧。对着脸庞因兴奋而发红，眼睛里闪着光的阳斗，克里斯微笑着耐心讲解经验：“对于长期陪伴在身边的小家伙，性格是必须要谨慎考虑的重要选项。根据性格不同，第一次见到陌生人的小猫或者小狗会有不同的反应。如果是想要未来能够好好相处，那么刚见面就太活泼的孩子或许不是最优选项——虽然一开始很热情是非常可爱的，但很有可能会精力过于旺盛，导致会在家里搞破坏呢。而且明明是很活泼的孩子，却不能在未来有人一直陪着玩，也会很可怜。”

小朋友听了很认真的点点头。

“太羞涩的孩子也不是特别优秀的——太安静的孩子可能会在未来的相处中很容易被吓到，长期处于不安中会很容易生病。”

“嗯，知道了。总是生病的话……真的很可怜。”小朋友有些不忍心的垂下眼睛，克里斯摸了摸他的头。

“我个人的感觉呢，最合适的孩子性格大概是：第一次见时不会很主动的靠近你，但是你伸手去抱过来的时候，也愿意接受你的类型——这样等你们熟悉了以后，它会和家人很亲近，但又不会因为精力旺盛而带来额外的压力。对人类和猫咪来说都是最优选择。”

阳斗点点头，郑重的说明白了。克里斯欣慰的笑：“不过，最重要一条还是，选择你真正喜欢的那个。”

端着咖啡杯的快斗坐在旁边听着，看着阳斗和克里斯在阳光下认真的交流毛球心得，他觉得冬天的阳光也不错。

事实证明，聪明又乖巧的小朋友在面对猫的时候也没什么理智。表现就是他们会把大人的教导一下子忘光。

看着阳斗抱着一只小白猫笑得小脸红扑扑的，眼神里满是留恋，简直是字面意义上的爱不释手，快斗笑着叹了口气：“看来大局已定，说什么都没用了。真让人没办法啊。”

“是啊，不过我想你本来也就没打算说什么的。毕竟阳斗那么喜欢，简直是一见钟情。而阳斗喜欢的，我还从没见你说过‘不’。”克里斯也在笑，眼神里同样带着点无可奈何。他压低声音，边看着阳斗边靠近快斗耳边：“今后祝你们相处愉快咯！”

“饶了我吧，我或许该买点赎罪券……家里马上就要多个实打实的小恶魔了啊。”快斗揉了揉太阳穴，轻轻拽了一把克里斯的头发：“你至少该为我祷告——别忘了，刚我救了你，你还欠我一份‘救命之恩’呢。”

二十分钟前，他们进到幼猫们聚集的区域时，阳斗立刻就被房间地上一团团咪咪叫的小毛球抓走了全部注意力。克里斯和快斗看着他被小毛球们围着，这些软乎乎的小生物好奇的看他，绕着他的腿打转。小朋友和幼年的小动物组成的画面太可爱了，让成年人们也忍不住一直看。

就在阳斗蹲下来试着抚摸小猫时，快斗感到自己的裤脚重了一下。他一低头，发现一只白色小猫正用蓝色的大眼睛盯着他，看着他蹲下来似乎受到了鼓励，立刻开始四爪并用往他腿上爬了上来。出奇大胆的小猫让快斗惊了一下，他从没抱过小猫，一时间不知道该如何是好。这时克里斯俯下身蹲下，小心翼翼的把小猫的四只爪子从快斗的裤子上一一取下来，轻轻抚平快斗裤子上的褶皱后，托着小猫把它放在地上。

“真是个活泼的小家伙……”克里斯看着小猫自言自语。他放下小猫后忍不住留恋就多摸了两下，就在这小小的迟疑中另一个橘色小怪兽咬住了他衬衫手腕处的扣子，还非常用力的不松嘴一直拽。克里斯当然不会对小猫发火，他眯眼笑笑，喃喃自语着“谁能拿小猫咪有办法呢……”开始哄小孩一样，慢慢与小怪兽展开拉锯式的自我拯救。

快斗默不作声看着克里斯半蹲在那哄毛球，语气温软又含着笑声，像个无奈的年轻爸爸。阳斗那边还持续在兴奋中，正蹲在小猫群里眼睛闪闪发光。快斗左右看看，开始暗笑着盘算着如何同时把两边陷在毛球危机里的实况都录下来。就在这时，他余光里，那只刚刚在他裤子上捣蛋的白色小猫正对着克里斯垂在地上的发尾抬起爪子——

快斗眼疾手快，把克里斯垂在地上的长发捞了起来，让小白猫扑了个空。

小猫咪对玩具的消失不解，仰头一看才发现被不明人类抢走了，立刻扭头看向快斗，歪歪头咪咪叫。快斗挑眉，决定假装不懂——克里斯的头发不是猫玩具，只有委屈小猫咪失望一下了。

小猫叫了又叫，快斗继续不为所动。为了不被猫闪亮的眼睛蛊惑，他索性扭头去看弟弟。而几秒后，他裤脚又一沉，重量增加的位置还迅速从他背后向上蔓延——小白猫又抓着他的裤子往上爬了！这回还爬得超快！

快斗反射性的想放开克里斯的头发去自己动手抓猫，但一低头发现克里斯身后已经聚集了四五只眼睛发亮的小猫咪正看着快斗手里飘摇的发尾，目不转睛的等着柔顺的玩具下降到狙击射程。快斗的手一下不敢松了。

但他身上的小恶魔一点不客气，趁着他为难的功夫，已经越过裤子绝壁，攀上衬衣山丘，最终胜利到达了第二高峰肩膀，然后幸福的张嘴——

克里斯隐约听到了……快斗的……求救声？

听错了吧？快斗在一群小猫中间怎么会求救呢，克里斯想着。手上的小宝宝刚被他哄着松开最后的扣子，他半蹲着整理袖口，觉得肯定是因为刚松口气所以幻听了。

“救我……快点！克里斯！”又来了，这回还是压抑的声音，但很清晰。

到底怎么了……克里斯一回头，顿住了——白色小猫咪正兴高采烈的趴在快斗肩膀上，有节奏的咬着扯他耳边的头发。小猫咪的位置很刁钻，整卡在快斗颈窝里，藏在快斗低头也看不到它具体动作的地方，让人类没法自己下手去捕捉。而快斗本人……抱着克里斯的发尾，焦急又窘迫的看向他，真像被奶猫胡乱扯毛折腾到欲哭无泪的可怜大猫了。

克里斯没忍住笑出声，立刻就收到快斗委屈的一瞪。他用眼神示意快斗安静，不要惊动背对着他们的阳斗，然后靠过来开始实施救援。

“乖……好孩子不可以咬人家的头发哦。”克里斯的声音低低的，像是在哄婴儿，小心的用手指吸引小猫注意力，引诱对方放开快斗的头发。他和快斗站得很近，只稍稍错开一些，他的手在快斗的脖子边，和稚嫩小爪怪展开柔软的攻防战，除了毛绒绒的小怪兽坐在自己脖子上之外，快斗还能清楚的感觉到克里斯的手指时不时蹭过他的脖子。

克里斯突然头皮一疼，他吃痛的眯眼，之后听到身边的快斗出声：“对不起，刚刚被小猫抓疼不小心动了一下。扯到你头发很不好意思。”

“没关系，你伤到了？我会快点把它抓下来的。”

“没有，没事。你按计划来。”

克里斯把眼神重新转回小猫身上，继续开始诱哄之前，他看了一眼快斗，抬手将快斗揽过来靠着自己，然后一只手绕过快斗的后背探过去，好继续应对小猫：“把我的发尾搭到另一边肩膀吧，这样就不会再晃动了，地上的小猫也就不再觉得它是玩具了。你也可以不用继续举着，肩背放松也比较容易操作……好，靠近我一点，我又够不到小猫了……”

快斗不做声的低头靠过来。

他靠着克里斯，像猫咪互相依偎着一样把头搭在他肩膀上。同时他没有松手，银色长发停在少年的臂弯里，直到小猫从他肩上离岸。

“真是调皮啊——”克里斯点点小猫的额头，“你很可爱，但这样也不能合理的啃我的学生，知道了吗？”

小猫咪不甘心的叫，露出两颗小小的乳牙尖。

“小猫怎么可能懂……”快斗边嘟哝边动手抚平自己的衬衫。

话音未落，克里斯的手伸过来，为他整理好脸侧的发。快斗停下动作，抬头正迎到了克里斯点他的额头。

“不管它懂不懂，我都要告诉他咬我的学生不可以啊。这是老师的立场问题。”

“……我很感激。但请不要救了我就大做文章，而且我可是先出手救了你的头发的。”

“我当然记得，谢……”

阳斗的小小惊呼打断了他们的对话。快斗和克里斯这才发现，小朋友不知道什么时候已经走到他们身边，现在正看着克里斯手里托着的小捣蛋鬼，眼睛眨都不眨。

小男孩好像看到了一颗白色的毛绒流星。柔软的流星也在看着他。

世界安静了。

直到阳斗小心翼翼的问：“克里斯，我可以抱抱这只小猫吗？”

而这一抱，就再也没放下来。漂亮的咬头发小恶魔在小朋友怀里热情又乖顺，抓着对方的手指一个劲的撒娇，好像不是初次见面而是久别重逢。阳斗沦陷了下去，虽然还没说出来“就是他了”，但是眼神里满溢的喜爱已经提前宣布了结果。没办法，这只试图玩克里斯的发尾，在快斗身上纵横驰骋，还对他的头发大开大阖打响战斗的小猫，确实是个非常漂亮的毛绒球。

“阳斗可能已经忘记掉，你给他提过的关于猫的性格建议了……”

“小朋友敌不过小猫咪很正常——人类从来没有真正驯服过猫，而是反过来，猫驯服了人类的心。我相信阳斗会照顾好它的。”

“阳斗会做好的。但我觉得，我面对这只猫可能照顾不好自己。”快斗说着，揉了揉自己的鬓角，那里的头皮被拽过后还隐隐有着感觉。

“加油吧。以及我觉得你说错了一点，阳斗至少遵从了我最后的建议——”克里斯眨眨眼，“‘选自己喜欢的那一个’。这点和你很像，不愧是兄弟。”

天城家骨子里固执得很，即使道理再明晰，得失衡量得再多，也对自己想要的绝不犹豫和退而求其次。克里斯托弗从少年时代就看着天城快斗的言行中贯彻着这份固执，阳斗现在也已初现端倪。

快斗不置可否。他将眼神移回去看弟弟，同时对克里斯开口：“这样说起来……我才发现，你给的‘良好性格猫咪选择指南’，其中适合相伴的性格，倒是像在描述你。”

克里斯有些不解的看着快斗，得到了一个带着笑意的眼神。

“对想要的不会特别主动，但会一直守在对方身边，直到你想要的来主动选择你，之后才会用不拒绝来表示接受。”快斗说完转回脸，打量了一下克里斯不解的脸，“以上，你对喜欢的东西的进退惯例。我的概括错了吗？”

“不，是我不知道该如何判断，”克里斯托着下颌思考，“因为除了家人的事件，我还真的好像没有追求或争取什么的感受……”

克里斯没有说完，因为他看到快斗看着他，但眼神他能读懂却不知道为什么——好像……有些“又来了”又有些“居然是这样”？

“怎么了？”

“没什么。你只是还没察觉而已。”快斗打断了他，在他看过来时，快斗已经先一步向前去迎上不远处即将宣布结果的弟弟。克里斯没看清快斗的表情。

“你会知道如何判断的。很快就会。”

傍晚，驯鹿先生开车带着兴奋过后睡着了的阳斗和圣诞老人代理人回家，代理人先生会在圣诞节前再来接回弟弟选好的小恶魔。

等信号灯的时间里，克里斯听到后座上的快斗问他：“圣诞节前，你还能有时间和我一起接小猫回家吗？”

“好啊。我不想错过小可爱和我学生的久别再会。”克里斯笑着回答，他从后视镜里看到快斗听到回答时，像被吵醒的猫咪般眨了眨眼睛。

“你想看我和猫接着打架？”

“或许？毕竟他就要成为天城家的猫了，说不定真会拥有‘第一眼看中的便绝不放弃’的脾气呢？比如——对你的头发。”

“你的确很了解姓天城的人。”

快斗对他的调侃不置可否。这让克里斯有些意外，就在他还想问的时候，信号灯快要变化，他只好暂时作罢。

“这没什么不好，相反，我很高兴。”克里斯听到了这句话。但发动机声盖过来，打断他的深想。

直到在带回猫咪那天，分别前的雪地里，快斗抓住他的头发吻他时，克里斯依旧没反应过来。

“天城家的人看中的就不会放手了，你看得没错。”快斗放开他的银发，水雾在空气里飘摇，嘴唇和脸颊泛起不同的红，“而你，就是我第一眼看中的。”

“至于我选的到底是不是那只犹豫过后依旧愿意给我抱的猫，这点看你。”他伸手将一只小盒子塞进克里斯口袋，提起猫包。

“圣诞快乐。”他抿嘴笑了一下，转身离去。

猫包晃了晃，在里面睡得正香的小白猫迷迷糊糊睁开眼。他只看得到通风口外那一小片白色的雪，并不知道还发生了什么。但他是个勇敢的小猫咪，敢于主动出击的孩子总会得到奖励——还有几小时，他就可以跳出圣诞袜拥抱正在等他的小男孩了。

就像此刻猫包之外，银发的男人拥抱天城快斗那样。

快斗越过克里斯的肩膀能看到克里斯赶过来时的脚印，它昭示着主人动作多么粗糙和急切。但快斗不在乎，他抱紧克里斯，感觉到对方柔顺又用力的拥抱着自己，怀抱紧致又温暖。他微笑，把头靠在男人的银发上。不能逼迫在归属上还从未能自己决定过前路的猫咪一上来就都会大胆的撒娇，这是常理。快斗侧过头用鼻尖去碰克里斯冻得微微发凉的耳朵尖，对方抬起头默默看他，嘴唇碰了碰他的眼角。

猫包里的毛球小精灵叫了叫，咯吱咯吱的雪声吵到他了。人类们看了看他，相视一笑。

“先确认一件事。我一见钟情的那件圣诞礼物先生，现在我得到了吗？”

“是的。”克里斯低下头，抚摸他的脸，“除了没能放在圣诞袜里，一切都如你所愿。”

在阳斗知道圣诞老人不存在前的最后一个圣诞节，天城兄弟都得到了自己想要的礼物。

END

彩蛋：  
A．  
在天城家开口叫克里斯，有时会叫来两个——一人一猫。小白猫被取名为克里斯了，猫自己选的，因为叫别的小猫一概不认，根本没有反应。最后只好如此。

托马斯•阿克雷德坚称自己嫌弃透了这个名字：“简直人类取名史上的败笔！我绝不会喜欢顶着大哥名字的猫！”但每次去拜访时：他抱着小朋友，小朋友抱着猫；他摸摸小朋友的头，然后总不忘“恰好”摸摸猫。

B.  
小猫咪克里斯很喜欢克里斯先生。天城快斗先生时不时觉得，作为圣诞礼物的猫咪偷走了他的圣诞礼物。尤其是早上，小猫溜进房间，爬到枕头上一边踩他的头发一边蹭克里斯脸撒娇的时候。

作为报复，快斗把小猫拎着后颈放到床下，探过去和自己的狩猎多年的战利品交换一个早安吻——在“喵嗷嗷嗷——”的抗议声里。

\-------------  
FT:  
个人理解，关于欲望：  
快斗：要克里斯。潜台词：给别的都不要；想要克里斯必须拿到。  
克里斯：不是快斗，那就不要。潜台词：给别的都不要；快斗选我我回应，快斗不选我我也能接受。  
这种思考模式无谓对错，只跟俩人的成长经历有关，同时也让组合在一起就很有趣。也让我想到了抱养小猫的时候的选择，就更有趣，所以w~


End file.
